Secret Police
by TheKouSisters
Summary: ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó una peliazul con reflejos rosas y blancos en su cabello mientras miraba a su compañero con el ceño fruncido- Trabajo contigo, por una vez que se reúnen agentes de secciones diferentes...-Contestó el pelinegro con inocencia- Ya, pues deja de tocarme el muslo si no quieres ser tú la próxima victima. -Dijo la chica con una venita en la cabeza- -I need Oc's!-
1. Chapter 1

_CHAN CHAN CHAN! les dije que tenía una sorpresa y aquí está, maldita sea mi hermana y la hora en la que se enfermó, por su culpa y gracias a ella se me ocurrió esta idea, me puse a escuchar con ella la canción de Himitsu Keisatsu y bueno, ahí lo dejo caer XD aquí dejo esto y espero que se animen!_

* * *

 **Era un día normal y corriente para los ciudadanos de Francia, en cada una de sus provincias las personas paseaban por las calles sin temor a nada, en la capital de este país se podía observar como las personabas caminaban por las calles, pasando por los edificios sin pararse a preguntar ¿qué ocurre dentro de ellos? entre toda esa multitud destacaba una peliazul con varios reflejos rosas y blancos en su cabello, esta chica se detuvo justo frente un edificio alto con los cristales polarizados, de esta manera nadie podía ver nada desde fuera, pero desde dentro se podía ver todo.**

Buenos días -Dijo la chica que acababa de entrar mientras enseñaba su identificación y su placa-

Muy buenos días señorita -Le dijo el guardia mientras la dejaba pasar-

Acabemos con esto de una vez -Dijo la chica con pereza mientras llamaba a uno de los ascensores, al llegar, entró en este le dio al botón de la última planta- que no me toque con él que no me toque con él -Pedía la chica cruzando los dedos, cuando el ascensor llegó a la última planta, las puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver al otro lado a un pelinegro con reflejos aguamarinas en su cabello- Mierda. -Dijo por lo bajo mientras salía-

¡Nos ha tocado juntos! -Le dijo el chico mientras se colocaba a su lado, vestía una camiseta de color azul oscuro a cuadros, unos vaqueros negros y unas deportivas azules-

Deja de molestar Zeth, estamos aquí por trabajo. -Contestó la chica cortante mientras entraban en la oficina-

Que aburrida eres. -Murmuró el chico mientras miraba a la chica de arriba a abajo, ella vestía con unos pitillos negros, unos botines grises y una camiseta gris que se ceñía a su cuerpo- Uhm..-Se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba al lado de ella-

Bien, primero revisaremos como fue que se encontró a la víctima -Comenzó a decir la peliazul-

Ajá -Dijo Zeth mientras disimuladamente colocaba su mano en el muslo de ella-

..y después analizaremos si usa los mismos patrones en todas. -Siguió comentando la chica mientras forzaba una sonrisa-

Entiendo -Le contestó el chico mientras comenzaba a frotar el muslo de la chica-

¿Zeth? -La chica dijo su nombre, captando la atención del chico-

¿Sí, Juliet? -Preguntó el chico curioso-

¿Qué estás haciendo? -Dijo mientras una venita aparecía en su cabeza-

Pues..trabajo contigo, para una vez que los dos departamentos se unen -Contestó el chico con inocencia-

Ya..pues deja de tocarme el muslo si no quieres ser tú la próxima víctima -Le dijo Juliet mientras le mostraba el puño-

* * *

 _Bueeno bueno bueno, pues eso, maldita seas Saku, tú y tus canciones, askicdhds,s les dejo aquí las fichas para que conozcan un poco más a los dos personajes de ahí arriba_

 ** _Nombre: Juliet._**

 ** _Apellido: Aldena._**

 ** _Edad: 20 años._**

 ** _Ocupación: Trabaja para el departamento de seguridad nacional._**

 ** _Físico: Juliet es una chica que mide 1'67 metros, su tez es clara, sus labios son carnosos y de un lindo color rosado, su cabello es largo, sobrepasando su trasero por lo que suele llevarlo atado en una coleta alta, de un azul oscuro muy bonito con reflejos rosas y blancos, sus ojos son algo curiosos ya que al sufrir de heterocromía iridis su ojo derecho es azul con una sección aguamarina y el izquierdo es magenta con una sección gris, tiene bastante pecho y un cuerpo con buenas curvas, además una bonita perforación adorna su labio inferior._**

 ** _Carácter: Juliet es una chica callada y reservada, analiza con la mirada a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino, a la hora de realizar su trabajo se convierte en una persona sádica, importándole solo cumplir su objetivo, cuando hay problemas se las arregla para solucionarlo todo, en el fondo siente un poco de cariño por sus compañeras, llegando a ser muy sobreprotectora con ellas._**

 ** _Vestimenta: Antes de ingresar en el departamento de seguridad nacional, solía vestir con faldas y pitillos de colores vivos, incluso vestido, pero una vez dentro esto cambió radicalmente, se acostumbró a llevar pitillos de colores oscuros, deportivas, botas o botines, camisetas y jerseys oscuros._**

 ** _Historia:_ "Desde que era pequeña me apasionaban las películas y las historias sobre ellos, papá pertenecía al cuerpo policial de Roma, mi ciudad natal, era el mejor en su profesión, las noches que le tocaba patrullar mamá lloraba, admito que yo también lloré más de una vez, pero ahora soy consciente de que mi padre escogió la profesión que más lo llenaba y sabía las consecuencias que tenía, recuerdo aquel día, los terroristas habían puesto una bomba en uno de los metros de Roma, papá fue a ayudar a evacuar a la gente del lugar pero no salió con vida...Mamá quedó destrozada yo, bueno, perdí a mi padre, pero estoy segura de que ahora nos está cuidando desde arriba. Al pasar los años me fui interesando más en la criminología y las armas, por lo que decidí tomar ese camino, para proteger a los demás y asegurarme de que cada tarde, después de volver del colegio, los niños serán recibidos por sus padres, en la universidad conocí a una chica muy dulce con la que me encariñé, ambas estudiamos lo mismo y por suerte aún seguimos juntas."**

 _ **Habilidad: Es una gran criminóloga, se dedicó mucho a su carrera y por eso el departamento de seguridad nacional la reclutó, se especializó en el Tessenjutsu, la lucha con abanicos de guerra, por eso suele llevar consigo dos Tessen (que aparentan ser abanicos normales) ambos son de un color azul oscuro con el dibujo de flores negras, si se observa de cerca se puede ver que los radios exteriores están hechos de fuertes placas de hierro, siendo capaz de bloquear los ataques de los demás e incluso atacar cuando se acerca a su enemigo.**_

 _ **Extra: Se mudó con su madre a Francia días después de la muerte de su padre, su madre se negó a que ella entrara en el departamento de seguridad nacional pero cuando Juliet le explicó las razones, la apoyó. Actualmente vive en un departamento con su compañera Elle, la chica que estudió con ella. Su nombre completo es Aniella Juliet Aldena Leggia. Tiene un tatuaje en forma de enredadera que abarca todo el lado derecho de sus costillas.**_

 _ **Nombre: Zeth.**_

 _ **Apellido: Kana.**_

 _ **Edad: 21 años.**_

 _ **Ocupación: Trabaja para el departamento de seguridad nacional.**_

 ** _Físico: Zeth es un chico que mide 1'80 metros, de tez clara con unas pequeñas pecas que adornan sus mejillas, su cabello es de color negro con reflejos aguamarinas, sufre de heterocromía ocular por lo que su ojo derecho es aguamarina y el izquierdo azul oscuro. Tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado, se mantiene en forma por lo que su torso muestra unos excelentes músculos, tiene una perforación en su lengua._**

 ** _Carácter: Zeth es un chico muy travieso, gastando bromas para hacer reír a los demás, a la hora de trabajar, se centra al cien por cien mostrando una faceta madura y seria, tiene un lado sexy y atrevido que solo muestra con la chica que le gusta._**

 ** _Vestimenta: Zeth suele vestir con camisetas a cuadros de diferentes colores, vaqueros y deportivas, rara vez usa ropa elegante, por lo que si alguna vez usa un traje es por alguna misión importante._**

 ** _Historia: "_ Yo nací en Grecia pero a los pocos años nos mudamos a Francia, en la escuela escuchaba como todos hablaban sobre la profesión que querían ejercer pero yo no sabía cual tomar, pasaron los años y aún no me decidía, entonces la conocí, a nuestra clase había llegado una peliazul muy peculiar, a la hora de exponer trabajos siempre elegía temas relacionados con investigaciones policiales, por curiosidad le pregunté el porqué y me respondió que ella quería estudiar criminología, recuerdo que aquella noche dormí poco, pues estuve pensando en lo que ella me dijo, me puse a pensar y debía ser emocionante, al día siguiente le pregunté el porqué había elegido esa carrera y lo que me dijo se quedó en mi cabeza **_"Para poder ayudar a los demás...para que todos los niños al volver de la escuela sean recibidos por sus padres"_ **desde ese día decidí esforzarme para acceder a la policía, pero me reclutaron en un lugar mejor.."**

 _ **Habilidad: Es el mejor antropólogo Forense que puede tener Francia, tiene una capacidad para analizar el cómo murió la victima increíble, además también es capaz de saber si el asesino está bien organizado, se especializó en el Ninjutsu, logrando así el poder mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin la necesidad de las armas, pero por si las moscas lleva consigo un Tanto, un puñal de doble filo cuya hoja mide 30cm, que suele llevar escondido en su cinturón.**_

 _ **Extra: Vive solo en apartamento que queda cerca de su trabajo, desde un principio sus padres lo apoyaron en su decisión. Está enamorado de Juliet desde que la conoció, su nombre completo es Kiro Zeth Kana Tatsis.**_

 _Espero que se animen de verdad acdjfdc ;/; dejo esto por aquí, las fichas las pueden dejar tanto en los comentarios como por PM para que sea un sorpresa upuhpuhpuhpuh necesitaré:_

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Apellido:**_

 _ **Edad: (19-25)**_

 _ **Ocupación: Trabaja para el departamento de seguridad nacional.**_

 _ **Físico:**_

 _ **Carácter:**_

 _ **Vestimenta:**_

 _ **Historia: (Porqué decidieron seguir la carrera policial)**_

 _ **Habilidad: (Que carrera escogieron, como criminología, criminalística, etc, y que arma usan cuando es necesario)**_

 _ **Chico: (Todos exceptuando al pelirrojo Tsundere ;/u/; si en algún momento no les gusta los chicos que quedan, recibo encantada Oc's masculinos para las chicas : 3)**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _Eso sería todo, en el próximo cap publicaré la ficha de Elle, espero que se animen *A* que tengan una linda noche, se despide: Kai._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Buenas! Kai se reporta por aquí para presentar a la linda Elle *u*_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tú vives una vida sin preocupaciones,**_

 _ **nuestro grupo fue creciendo.**_

 _ **Somos...La Policía Secreta,**_

 ** _el control directo del Gobierno,_**

 ** _¡El departamento de seguridad nacional!_**

* * *

 _ **Mientras que en la última planta de aquel edificio tan extraño con los cristales polarizados una peli-azul y un pelinegro discutían, una chica peculiar se acercaba a la entrada.**_

¿Qué miraran? -Pensaba la chica mientras entraba, era alta y con una figura esbelta, su cabello, de un color negro, lo tenía largo, ya que llevaba un peinado algo extraño, dos coletas a los lados y una coleta alta, su tez era blanca, un tanto pálida y pequeñas pecas cubrían desde sus mejillas hasta su nariz- Algún raro habrá por ahí -comentó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la recepción, llevaba una falda de tablas de color magenta, llegando a parecer roja, una camisa blanca con una pajarita roja en su cuello, el sonido del pequeño tacón de sus zapatos resonaba por aquel lugar, usaba unas medias negras que sobrepasaban sus rodillas-

Buenos días, señorita. -Saludó el guardia, fijándose en los moretones que tenía la chica en sus piernas- ¿La atacaron? -preguntó preocupado por la chica-

No hay de que preocuparse, estuve entrenando. -Respondió la pelinegra con calma mientras se dirigía a los ascensores, pulsó aquel botón que parpadeaba para pedir uno de ellos- vamos al laboratorio, así averiguaré algo. -Dijo para si misma entrando en el ascensor, pulsó aquel botón que tenía el número 4, una melodía tranquila comenzó a sonar y nuestra pelinegra no pudo evitar marcar el ritmo con su pie, al llegar a su destino, salió del elevador y apresuró su paso hacia el laboratorio, entrando por una de las puertas-

 _/-/En la entrada del edificio/-/_

Buenos días, señorito Castiel. -Saludó el guardia a un pelirrojo de ojos grises, quien llevaba unos vaqueros blancos, una camiseta negra y unas deportivas del mismo color-

Buenos días, sí -Dijo el pelirrojo aburrido mientras esperaba el ascensor, ahora debía encerrarse en el laboratorio con una de las chicas del otro departamento, una vez dentro del ascensor pulsó aquel botón que tanto conocía, fue poco lo que tardó en llegar, una vez en su planta salió del ascensor- A trabajar. -Susurró con pereza mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio, viendo algo que lo dejó boquiabierto- What the fuck? -murmuró mientras observaba como una pelinegra colgaba boca abajo de una de las barras, la falda que llevaba también caía pero por suerte [ _por lo menos para ella_ ] un pequeño short negro no dejaba ver nada del otro mundo- ¿Quién eres y qué haces? -Preguntó Castiel mirando descaradamente las piernas de la chica y fijándose en sus moratones-

¿Sí? -La pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver su heterocromía ocular, el ojo derecho era de un bonito color violeta y el izquierdo de un lindo color rosa- Puedes decirme Elle. -Comentó la chica con tranquilidad mientras bajaba de la barra en la que estaba colgada- Estaba observando y analizando las pruebas que dejaron en este laboratorio. -Al estar en el suelo, limpió su falda con cuidado- Desde ahora y hasta nueva orden seré compañera tuya. -Como si de una chica de la nobleza se tratase, hizo una reverencia-

...-El pelirrojo iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, indicando que alguien más había llegado-

Leo, nos vamos. -Dijo sin rodeos Juliet, mirando a su amiga, quien seguía haciendo la reverencia- ¿Qué demonios haces? -Preguntó alzando una ceja algo extrañada-

Esa boca. -Elle frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar esas palabras- Sólo me presentaba. -Contestó mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas- Bueno, nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió con una cálida sonrisa, dejando al pelirrojo más confundido de lo que estaba-

Juliet. -Elle comenzó a llamar a su amiga, quien no le hacía caso, llevaba llamándola desde hace cinco minutos y nada- ¡Aniella! -Gritó el primer nombre de la chica, logrando que se parara-

¿Puedo saber por qué me llamaste por mi primer nombre? -Juliet miró a la pelinegra con un semblante serio mientras esperaba el ascensor-

¿Puedo saber yo el por qué nos vamos tan rápido? -Cuestionó la pelinegra mientras ingresaba en el ascensor que acababa de llegar-

No aguantaba ni un minuto más a solas con ese pervertido. -Murmuró Juliet mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo color rosa-

Pues se comporta así solo contigo -Comenzó a decir Elle- Porque las veces que nos ha tocado juntos ha sido muy amable pero nada más. -La pelinegra se llevó una mano a su barbilla- Eso debe significar que le gustsdbhcjuud-No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Juliet se había apresurado y había tapado con ambas manos la boca de la pelinegra-

¡No! ¡No! -Gritó la peli~azul con un sonrojo más notorio en su rostro, saliendo del ascensor lo más rápido posible-

Casi me ahogas..-Decía Elle mientras salía del ascensor y respiraba con dificultad- ¡Pero te sigo queriendo! -Dijo esto en voz alta para que su amiga lo escuchase, empezando a correr para alcanzarla-

* * *

 _ **¡Es inútil!**_

 ** _No hay ningún sitio donde puedas correr_**

 ** _¡Ningún grupo que conspire contra el país_**

 ** _escapara de nosotros!_**

 ** _Nosotros entendemos sus patrones de comportamiento,_**

 ** _no importa cuales sean._**

* * *

 _Bueno bueno bueno, aquí os presento a mi amada Elle, el Oc de una amiga muy muy querida [Miaw si lees esto, te amo, quiero hijos tuyos] */A/* quedan libres Alexy, Jade, Dimitry, Dajan y el hermosisimo hermano de Iris (su versión adulta) C/: si no llegan fichas pues comenzaré con el salseo.(?)_

 _Dejo aquí la hermosa ficha de Leo u/u_

•Nombre: Elleonore

•Apodo: Elle, Leo…

•Apellido: Lawliet

•Edad: 20

•Ocupación: Trabaja para el departamento de seguridad nacional.

•Físico: Posee unos rasgos muy dulces, su cara es algo redondita, pero a la vez fina, es como una muñequita de porcelana; labios carnosos y brillantes a la vez que finos y delicados con respingona nariz. Toda la parte de sus mejillas y nariz están recubiertas de pequeñas pecas, lo que le hace tener un aire más aniñado.

En lo que respecta a la forma de su cuerpo, está muy bien desarrollada para su edad; Busto más que suficiente, vientre plano, largas piernas… Todo esto recubierto por una tez blanca pálida, la cual a menudo se ve manchada por moratones o magulladuras debido al intenso entrenamiento que lleva a cabo.

Sus cabellos son largos y negros, así de simples, con una longitud hasta la cadera. Que tenga un pelo tan largo es la excusa perfecta para aparecer cada día con peinados extraños y peculiares.

En sus ojos se mantiene una heterocromía pues los colores que los tiñen son violeta y rosa.

•Carácter: Es dulce y amable, se presta muy servicial y no suele alzar la voz o descontrolarse por cualquier cosa. Nunca alzaría la mano en contra de alguien o algo, si no considerara que sea estrictamente necesario para un bien mayor. Sabe acatar órdenes, pero no soportará a un tirano. Su lealtad está unida a su conciencia, aunque a veces se le olvida... No es extremista, ni cobarde, ni valiente. Solo quiere ayudar, y lo dará todo por un proyecto o alguien que de verdad lo merezca.

Elleonore de igual modo suele estar en algunas ocasiones muy feliz, con una actitud positiva hacia lo que viene o hacia las cosas que ya pasaron.

Los modales y la perfección siempre tienen que estar en su vocabulario como algo principal y esencial por lo cual solían llamarla "muñeca" o al menos eso solo la gente que no la conocía realmente pues una vez que comenzabas a conocerla te dabas cuenta que es una chica sumamente extrovertida, con un carácter algo fuerte si la molestan o dañan algo que es importante para ella.

Tiende a ser muy celosa y posesiva con lo que considera suyo en especial con sus amigos y/o amigas.

No le suelen gustar las cosas demasiado complicadas, pues pese a que le suele poner mucho empeño a todo lo que hace, es de paciencia escasa y termina cansándose de algo si se le resiste en exceso. Es decidida y segura de si misma, e incluso un poco terca, haciendo de ella una persona firme que no abandona sus principios e ideales fácilmente; Si ella cree en algo, no cambiará de parecer a las primeras de cambio. Aunque si la conversación termina siendo pedante, preferirá asentir para abandonar el tema.

Por una parte suele vérsele de una manera tranquila como toda una dama de sociedad que sería "incapaz" de matar una mosca aunque claro eso solo se queda en apariencias, en ocasiones se le escapan pequeñas pullitas o comentarios fuera de lugar cargados de sarcasmo. Usa el sarcasmo o ironía quizás como arma de doble filo para defenderse.

•Vestimenta: Su armario es una explosión de prendas y colores.

Usualmente, viste con algo similar a los uniformes de instituto femenino; Camisas, faldas de tablas, medias por encima de la rodilla, pajaritas o corbatas, algún jersey, y zapatos con poco tacón o incluso "Converse". Pero ahí no queda todo, no le suele gustar mucho llevar pantalones, y si los lleva suelen ser cortos y de tela cómoda, nada que le apriete.

Para las reuniones sociales va bien vestida, cambia tanto que se podría decir que es como si no fuera ella misma.

•Historia: Elleonore nació en el seno de una familia rica en Inglaterra, por eso la educación le fue instruida desde muy corta edad.

El motivo por el que decidió estudiar criminología le viene de su querido abuelo, el cual tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella a los ocho años, después de que sus padres murieran en extrañas circunstancias.

Años más tarde se mudaron a Francia para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la aristocracia Inglesa, los cuales le presionaban con matrimonios de conveniencia.

Comenzó la carrera de criminología en la universidad donde conoció a Juliet, con quien en estos momentos comparte apartamento.

•Habilidad: Su habilidad reside en los detalles y en las cosas que se pasan por alto muy fácilmente. Es bastante detallista, además su especialidad dentro de la criminología es la psicología, el estudio de la mente humana, el lenguaje corporal… Todo aquello que pueda darle cualquier mínima pista. Puede saber cuando alguien le miente con tan solo ver sus gestos.

No es propensa a usar armas, pero guarda un par de dagas en las ligas que lleva en los muslos, bajo las faldas.

•Chico: Castiel.

•Extra: Tiende a hacer "cosas extrañas" mientras está en medio de una investigación para concentrarse, como colgarse boca abajo mientras mira las pruebas, o derivados…

Tiene una marca de nacimiento con forma de lágrima en la cadera.

Tiene un piercing en el pezón derecho.

 _Por cierto, mañana a esta misma hora Saku subirá el siguiente cap de la otra historia, las queremos Sweeties, se despide: Kai._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Bongiorno! aquí Kai se presenta con un cap más de SP, lamento la demora, pero tenemos ciertos problemillas ;u; espero que les guste :3_

* * *

 **En una bonita habitación de un color azul cielo se podía observar la figura de una pequeña chica durmiendo, su respiración hacia subir y bajar la delgada manta que tapaba su cuerpo, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y la despertaron.**

Será mejor que me levante..-Dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro mientras se sentaba con pereza en su cama, sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo ya que apenas llegaba a medir 1'43 metros, se pasó la mano por su cabello, de un tono plateado con reflejos celestes y bostezó mientras de un salto quedaba en el suelo- Anoche no le vi llegar, me pregunto si está aquí –Lentamente se dirigió a su armario y con sus lindos ojos de un bonito color lavanda miró cada prenda que tenía para decidir que ropa se pondría, se decidió por una falda corta blanca con volantes y una blusa de un color azul claro, unas bailarinas a juego y un bolso de un color negro, una vez decidido esto decidió irse a dar una ducha-

¡Enana! ¿Te vienes conmigo o te vas sola? –Preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos grises quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta-

¿Cassy? –La pequeña abrió lentamente la puerta, alzando la vista al reconocer esa voz- ¿A qué hora llegaste? No te vi anoche, ¿ocurrió algo en la oficina? –Cuestionó la chica curiosa mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina para poder comer algo-

Estuve con Lysandro, se perdió y bueno tuve que ir a buscarle, y sí, ocurrió algo, conocí a la que será mi compañera. –Bufó el chico recordando a esa pelinegra que colgaba de la barra-

¿Y cómo es? –La pequeña cogió un bol y lo llenó con cereales y leche, sentándose en una de las sillas esperando la respuesta de su amigo-

Delilah, esa chica es muy peculiar…me dijo que podía llamarla Elle, pero luego vino esa chica de la otra sección, esa peli-azul, y le dijo Leo –El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba demasiado confuso, pero..¿desde cuándo se interesaba tanto en una chica?-

¿Elle? –Delilah tragó pesado la comida que tenía al escuchar ese nombre- Juliet me ha hablado mucho de ella, es una chica muy simpática, deberías darle una oportunidad. –Le comentó al chico antes de que este se dirigiera a coger las llaves del auto, en ese preciso momento el teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar, por lo que Delilah no tuvo más opción que contestar- ¿Si? –Respondió con un tono dulce y amable-

¿Castiel? –Se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, una voz calmada y serena-

Eh, no, pero con gusto puedo darle el mensaje que quieras. –Dijo la pequeña mientras escuchaba lo que él chico de la otra línea le decía- De acuerdo. –Al decir esto, colgó, justo cuando el pelirrojo entraba de nuevo en la cocina-

¿Quién era? –Le preguntó mientras le cogía el móvil de las manos y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con ella-

Lysandro, se ha vuelto a perder, me dijo que si puedes pasar a recogerle. –Dijo Delilah con una sonrisa mientras salían de la casa y caminaban hacia el garaje-

 _/-/Con Juliet y Elle/-/_

Cinco minutos más..-Decía una peli~azul con pereza mientras una de sus manos se asomaba por las mantas para apagar el despertador que llevaba sonando, al ver que sus cinco minutos no se podrían llevar a cabo por culpa del maldito despertador, decidió ponerse de pie- Joder como me cuesta levantarme. –Dijo mientras tapaba su boca y bostezaba, recordando que se quedó hasta tarde con su querida compañera para quitarle ciertas ideas que tenía en su cabeza- ¡Elle! –Como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero, salió disparada al cuarto de su compañera, al entrar pudo encontrar a la pelinegra con una camiseta ancha como pijama, abrazando un cojín en forma de Donut- Oye, despierta. –Dijo mientras se acercaba, al no recibir respuesta, acercó su mano lentamente a la cara de la pelinegra, pero fue demasiado lenta, porque de un momento a otro se encontraba reemplazando al cojín en forma de donut- ¡O-oye! –Juliet se removía entre los brazos de Elle para intentar soltarse, pero nada funcionaba, por lo que decidió esperar a que la chica se despertara de su letargo-

 _/-/En la entrada de la sede del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional/-/_

Me pregunto a quién me habrá tocado como compañero… -Una chica alta se decía eso a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, su cabello era largo, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda y de un color rojo pasión, sus ojos azules analizaban el edificio en el que trabajaba- Espero que con alguna de las chicas –Apresuró su paso, el sonido de sus tacones resonaba en la entrada, llevaba una falda escocesa negra y una blusa blanca, sus tacones eran de un color negro con una hebilla, estaba a punto de ir hacia los ascensores hasta que escuchó una voz femenina-

¡Ana! –Una chica que aproximadamente media 1'67 metros se acercaba corriendo, su cabello, negro con reflejos rojos se movía al compás de sus pasos, tenía un flequillo degrafilado que llegaba por encima de sus ojos, el derecho negro y el izquierdo plateado, usaba unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un chaleco negro, usando también una corbata algo desarreglada, llegó hasta la chica pelirroja y le brindó una gran sonrisa-

¡Oigan! –Se acercaba a ellas una chica de pelo negro algo ondulado, la chica llegaba a medir 1'64 metros, su piel estaba bronceada y con sus ojos, de un marrón cobrizo, miraba a sus compañeras, usaba unos pitillos negros con cadenas alrededor de la cadera, una camiseta negra y unas botas estilo militar-

Buenos días, Haru –Saludó Ana con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo como la morena con reflejos rojos miraba el reloj- ¿Ocurre algo, Natalya? –Preguntó con curiosidad-

Que ya va siendo la hora y ni siquiera somos la mitad. –Comentó bufando mientras escuchaban alborotos en la calle-

¡Te digo que nos miran por esa cosa que llevas en tu espalda! –Gritaba una chica de estatura promedio y un cuerpo bien definido, su cabello de un color celeste muy llamativo le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas y lo tenía ondulado en las puntas, con sus ojos de un color azul zafiro muy bonito, miraba la Katana que llevaba su compañera, llevaba una camisa azul que se ceñía a su cuerpo, una falda plisada negra que llegaba dos dedos por encima de su rodilla y unas bailarinas negras-

Exageras, Angel. –Contestó una albina de cabello corto, media aproximadamente 1'72 metros, con sus ojos, de un color verde, miraba a su compañera de reojo, llevaba puesto unos shorts negros con una camiseta azul a cuadros, además de llevar unos botines negros-

¡Fanfan! No exagero. –Comentó la chica de cabello celeste mientras se acercaban a las demás- Buenos días –Saludó cortésmente con una leve sonrisa-

Bon día –Dijo Fanfan sonriendo levemente-

¿Esa no es Delilah? –Preguntó Natalya mientras entrecerraba sus ojos-

-Caminando al lado de la Petite, se podía observar a una chica trigueña, su cabello de un color negro~azulado llegaba a rozar su trasero, su flequillo iba hacia el lado izquierdo y dejaba ver dos mechones, uno a cada lado para enmarcar su cara, observaba a la pequeña que iba a su lado con sus ojos de un color café oscuro, usaba una blusa de mangas largas con un escote en forma de corazón de color guinda, unos pitillos negros, unos botines negros con un poco de tacón y adornando su blusa llevaba un chaleco de tirantes medianos-

¿Qué paso esta vez? –Se aventuró a preguntar Fanfan al ver como Delilah llegaba-

Castiel tuvo que ir a por Lysandro –Empezó a contar la Petite mientras todas entraban en el ascensor-

La dejó en mi casa para que yo la acompañara –Terminó de decir la trigueña mientras sonreía-

Fuiste muy amable, Yayx. –Confesó Delilah mientras el ascensor comenzaba a subir, de repente se escuchó como "algo" se estampaba contra las paredes-

¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Ana ladeando la cabeza-

Se habrá caído algo. –Comentó Natalya restándole importancia, lo que ellas no sabían es que ese golpe fue provocado por…

 **Mientras las demás chicas hablaban y comenzaban a entrar, se podía observar como una morena y una peli-azul corrían por la calle, evitando a la gente.**

Joder Elle. –Maldijo por lo bajo Juliet mientras esquivaba abuelitas, no sabía cómo, a duras penas eran las nueve en punto de la mañana y las abuelas ya estaban en la calle-

¡Aniella! ¡Esa boca! –La regañó Elle mientras evitaba a las personas con gracia-

- _"Yo creo que su desayuno debe tener algo, porque eso no es normal"_ pensaba Juliet mientras miraba a su compañera-

Es tu culpa por dormir conmigo. –Comentó la morena mientras dejaba de esquivar a las personas-

¿Qué? ¡Yo entré para despertarte! ¡No es mi culpa que me confundas con un cojín! –Replicó Juliet mientras miraba como sus compañeras entraban en el edificio-

Oh vamos, es que eres tan blandita..-Empezó a decir Elle, antes de sentir como cogían su mano y empezaban a correr con ella-

Llegaremos a tiempo. –Dijo Juliet decidida mientras corría con Elle, llegaron al edificio y lo único que pudo sentir Juliet fue cuando Elle se deshizo de su agarre y gritaba un "¡Cuidado!" antes de chocar contra la pared-

* * *

 _Bueno bueno bueno, en el próximo cap se presentarán los chicos y tal C: una vez más me disculpo, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Buenas noches!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kai se reporta con un nuevo capítulo de Secret Police, aquí los chicos se presentan y como que no lo tienen fácil, espero que les guste. ^u^_

* * *

Bueno, como iba diciendo, me comentaron que han encontr-Haru no pudo continuar, el ascensor se había parado y las puertas se habían abierto, dejando ver seis sombras masculinas-

O vamos, debemos trabajar. –Dijo Fanfan, saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose a la sala principal-

Vaya genio. –Dijo Armin mirando a la chica que acababa de salir-

Tiene razón –Haru se las arregló para pasar entre los chicos y caminar hacia la sala-

Que genio tiene tu hermana –Comentó Leigh mirando de reojo a la chica-

Por eso la quiero tanto. –Respondió Armin mientras sonreía-

Hola, Ana. –Dijo Dake fijándose en la pelirroja, la miró de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios-

¡Buenas! –Dijo la chica tranquila mientras salía del ascensor con sus compañeras y comenzaban a caminar-

Joder tío, que lindas son. –Dake miraba con un brillo en los ojos a la pelirroja mientras ella hablaba tranquila con sus amigas-

Olvídate tío, no tienes ninguna posibilidad. –Kentin le dio una palmadita en la espalda-

¿Qué? ¡no digas eso! ¿tú opinas igual que yo, verdad, Leigh? –Preguntó el rubio de piel bronceada-

Son agentes de otro sector, casi ni las conocemos. –Dijo Dimitry mientras empezaba a caminar-

Conocemos a la hermana de Armin. –Comentó Dake , antes de sentir como era agarrado por el cuello de su camisa-

Ni se te ocurra acércate a mi hermana ¿queda claro? –Advirtió el moreno ojiazul mientras dejaba al rubio en el suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala-

No debiste mencionar a su hermana, sabes lo sobreprotector que es con ella. –Le dijo Kentin mientras lo ayudaba-

Y por si no lo sabían, las chicas cuentan con un ángel de la guarda que impide que se acerquen hombres a ella –Les recordó Dimitry-

Oh Shit, la jefa de departamento. –Dijo Dake mientras entraba con sus compañeros en la sala-

 **Jodidos, estaban realmente jodidos, lo confirmaron al entrar en la sala, donde pudieron observar como las chicas hablaban dulcemente las unas con las otras, siguieron así hasta que una voz los hizo temblar.**

¿Puedo saber qué demonios hacéis ahí parados y por qué no nos dejáis pasar? –Dijo Juliet alto y claro, provocando que todos la miraran, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos pitillos azules y unas converse negras, además en su cara tenía varias curitas-

¡Juliet! –La regañó Elle, ahora todas las miradas eran hacia ella, llevaba una falda escolar de color blanco y una camisa azul claro, unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y unas converse blancas, en su cabello tenía tres trenzas, una hacia un lado y las otras dos hacia atrás-

¿Piensan seguir ahí o ya nos dejaran pasar? –Dijo Juliet alzando su puño, los chicos inmediatamente se sentaron, segundos después por la puerta entraron Zeth, Castiel y Lysandro-

Vaya vaya –Castiel posó su mirada en la morena que estaba al lado de Juliet, la miró de arriba hacia abajo, parando levemente en sus pechos y después en sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio-

Ejem. –Juliet fingió tener tos- Castiel, cuando termines de comerte a mi querida Leo con la mirada, empezaré a decir por qué estamos aquí . –Dijo la peli~azul mientras fingía una sonrisa-

Será..-Castiel sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse encontró con la mirada de Zeth-

Por tu bien, asiente y siéntate. –Dijo el moreno, Castiel asintió mientras una venita se formaba en su cabeza-

Seré directa, hace unas semanas se dio la alerta de que un familiar del presidente había desaparecido –Empezó a contar la peli~azul- varios agentes de esta organización fueron enviados a obtener información –Dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos ¿cómo sabía eso?- Lamentablemente no dieron con la persona pero si con una pista sobre su paradero. –Juliet hizo una pausa-

¿Cómo sabes Tú eso? –Le preguntó Castiel con fastidio-

Delilah, Angel, por favor. –Pidió Juliet con una leve sonrisa-

Claro –Delilah se puso de pie- Cuando los equipos llegaron, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida por lo que nos enviaron rápidamente a nosotras –Comentó la petite con una leve sonrisa- Una mujer, rondaba los 26 años, recibió cuatro disparos. –Delilah miró a su compañera y asintió, sentándose-

Tres de esas balas no lograron perforar ningún órgano –Comenzó a decir Angel- pero el cuarto atravesó por completo el cráneo de la chica. –Terminó de decir mientras se sentaba-

Los de arriba me pasaron ayer las parejas ya formadas. –Comentó Juliet mientras respiraba hondo- Haru tú trabajaras con Leigh, Yayx los jefes te pusieron con Dimitry, Fanfan, tú cooperaras con Armin, Angel a ti te pusieron con Kentin, Natalya te toca trabajar con Vicktor y Ana, tú trabajas con Dake –Al decir esto el rubio bronceado posó su mirada sobre la pelirroja, hasta que sintió un escalofrío en su nuca y al girarse se topó con la mirada de Juliet-

 _-Todos los presentes miraban a los restantes con cara de "¿Y ustedes? ¿Se rascan las narices mientras nosotros nos partimos el lomo o qué?"-_

Delilah trabajará con Lysandro y Leo con Castiel. –Juliet se puso de pie mientras miraba como sus compañeras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida- Yo trabajaré con Zeth…muy a mi pesar. –Esto último lo dijo en un susurro-

Debemos aprovechar esto. –Dijo Dake mientras se frotaba las manos-

Dake, será mejor que lo olvides. –Vicktor hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba como las chicas se iban-

Créanme, será mejor que no se acerquen a ellas. –Dijo Zeth serio-

Se me olvidaba algo. –Juliet asomó su cabeza por la puerta- Como una, UNA de mis compañeras me diga que intentaron algo..-La mirada de la peli~azul se posó en el pelirrojo- Los castraré. –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a sus amigas-

Se los dije. –Bufó Zeth mientras comenzaba a salir-

¿Cómo es que la conoces tan bien? –Preguntó Castiel-

Estudiamos juntos, la conozco muy bien y protegerá a capa y espada a sus compañeras. –Dijo muy serio el moreno-

 _ **Realmente jodidos, no solo tenían que evitar no hacer ningún comentario, sino que tenían que lidiar con una "mamá pato" que estaba pendiente de sus patitos, no debían caer, pero eran tan lindas y únicas, además, uno de ellos ya había caído.**_

* * *

 _Me encantó lo de "Mamá pato" X'D espero que les haya gustado, los comentarios me llegan al Kokoro, son motto motto Kawaii! Kai se despide y les desea una linda noche!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Añañañañañah, aquí Kai se presenta con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste, son muy muy lindas!_

* * *

¡Aniella Juliet! ¡Quieres darte prisa! –Gritaba Elle, ya que su compañera se había quedado atrás-

Joder Leo, que no me gusta mi primer nombre. –Bufó Juliet mientras entraba en el ascensor-

Pero si es muy lindo. –Dijo Elle haciendo un mohín-

Juliet. –Yayx llamó a la peli~azul-

¿Si? –Juliet ladeó la cabeza algo confusa-

Quería saber por qué nos juntaron, es decir, nosotras somos de investigación y ellos de pruebas –Comenzó a decir Yayx-

Estamos acostumbradas a las manías de las otras y a trabajar juntas. –Terminó de completar Natalya-

Lo entiendo, de verdad, intenté hablar con los de arriba, para que no llevaran a cabo la idea –Dijo la peli~azul mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo- Les dije que nosotras juntas somos como una sola, que conocemos la forma que tiene cada una de trabajar pero aun así no sirvió de nada. –Bufó molesta mientras se imaginaba trabajando con el idiota de Zeth en vez de con sus compañeras habituales-

¿Vamos a comer? –Propuso Delilah, todas asintieron mientras salían del ascensor-

 **Lo que ellas no sabían es que las cosas solo están comenzando..**

Delilah..-Las chicas miraban como la Petite se pedía toda esa comida-

¿Si? –Delilah ladeó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer-

¿Cómo es que comes tanto y no engordas? –Preguntó Haru-

No sé, simplemente soy así, como y no pasa nada. –Dijo pensativa mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca-

Bueno, Juliet, cuéntanos. –Ana miró pícara a Juliet-

¿Que cuente qué? –Preguntó confusa Juliet mientras empezaba a beber de su refresco-

Como van las cosas entre Zeth y tú. –Completó Natalya, al decir eso, Juliet escupió la bebida que había en su boca-

¡Aniella Juliet! ¡Esos modales! –La regañó Elle mientras intentaba limpiar la mesa-

¡Que no me digas por mi primer nombre! –La peli~azul se puso de pie- ¡Y entre Zeth y yo no hay nada! –Gritó mientras salía del restaurante-

No por ahora. –Dijeron Elle, Ana y Natalya con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras que Angel, Haru, Fanfan y Yayx las miraban con cara de _"Mierda, se volvieron locas."_ Delilah…ella estaba comiendo, era feliz con su comida.-

 _/-/Juliet/-/_

De verdad..-Juliet se sentó en uno de los bancos libres que se encontraban en aquella plaza- Siempre insisten en lo mismo, que si él y yo estamos juntos, joder. –Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza empezando a recordar las palabras que Leo le dijo aquella noche " _Y tú ya te has preguntado..¿qué sientes por él?"_ \- ¿Qué siento por él? –La peli~azul se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como este latía rápido.- Creo que él me…él me..él me gust-Fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida para ella-

¿Juliet? –Zeth se acercó lentamente al ver aquella cabellera azul tan familiar para él- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con las chicas. –Dijo mientras se sentaba a pocos metros de la chica-

Si..bueno yo debo irme. –Juliet se puso de pie y antes de poder avanzar sintió como su mano era agarrada por otra más grande-

Juliet solo dime…¿Por qué cambió todo? –Preguntó el moreno mientras seguía agarrando su mano-

Yo..no sé de qué me hablas, debo irme. –Volvió a repetir y se soltó, solo que esta vez su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos brazos-

Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo siempre opinaré lo mismo. –Le dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla y se iba, dejando a Juliet petrificada-

¡Joder Juliet! –Elle corría por las calles buscando a su amiga, las demás habían decidido volver a la sede para explicar a los demás su forma de trabajo, pero ella estaba buscando a doña tsundere- El día que acepte sus sentimientos, me hago el piercing en el otro pezón. –Dijo la morena, pasando por la plaza, viendo a la peliazul- ¡Al fin! ¿sabes lo preocupada que estábamos por ti? –Dijo Elle mientras se acercaba a Juliet- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te atacaron? –Ante la negativa de la chica, cogió su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella-

 _/-/En la sede/-/_

Les quiero decir que nosotras trabajamos con ciertas condiciones –Dijo Yayx mirando a su compañero-

Así que se deben adaptar a ellas si van a trabajar con nosotras. –Dijo Haru mientras empezaba a irse-

Mañana, a las nueve. –Dijo Yayx mientras fruncía levemente el ceño-

¡Delilah! –Todas voltearon y se encontraron con Elle, quien traía a su lado a la peli~azul-

Nosotras nos vamos, cuando lleguen a casa nos dan un toque para saber que llegaron sanas y salvas. –Dijo Natalya riendo mientras empezaba a caminar con las demás-

¿Qué ocurre, Elle? –Preguntó la Petite con ternura-

¿Podemos ir a tu casa un momento? Es para tranquilizarla. –La morena señaló a su amiga, quien estaba totalmente roja-

Claro. –Delilah comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras era observada por Elle-

¿Sabes? Eres muy fuerte. –Confesó Leo, sabía que la Petite había perdido la vista pero aun así seguía ahí-

Todas lo somos. –Dijo Delilah con una cálida sonrisa, cinco minutos después llegaron a la casa que la Petite compartía con Castiel-

Vaya..-Elle subió las escaleras y con cuidado dejó a Juliet en el sofá-

Leo, ¿puedes ir al baño a por paños? Yo me quedaré con Juliet –Dijo Delilah mientras cogía las manos de la peli~azul-

¡Claro! –Elle se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, nada más abrir la puerta, entre el vapor del agua caliente pudo distinguir una silueta masculina- ¿Qué? –Cuando todo se aclaró un poco, divisó esa cabellera roja, y su trasero, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sacando su móvil tomó una foto de lo que estaba viendo-

¡Rata de dos pat-Castiel no pudo seguir cantando, al girarse se encontró con aquella morena que lo estaba martirizando- No, no no no no. –Empezó a negar mientras buscaba su toalla-

Te aseguro que sí. –Afirmó Elle mientras sonreía y salía corriendo hacia el salón-

¿Y los paños? –Preguntó Delilah haciendo un pequeño puchero-

¡Tú! –Gritó Castiel mientras entraba en el salón, ignorando a Delilah y Juliet, ¿qué hacía ella en su casa? Vio el teléfono que tenía la chica en las manos y estaba dispuesto a quitárselo, pero alguien se lo impidió-

¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó Juliet mientras un venita se formaba en su cabeza y apretaba con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo-

* * *

 _La parte de Castiel fue la mejor, casi me da la risa con lo de ¡Rata de dos patas! x'DD espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué hará Elle con esa foto? -guiño guiño, codazo codazo- ya lo veremos, que tengan una hermosa noche, los reviews me llegan al Kokoro de verdad ;/u/; Bonna nuit!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Bonna nuit! aquí Kai se reporta con un nuevo cap *u* espero que les guste, you're so cute!_

* * *

 **Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Paris, los pajaritos piaban, los ciudadanos caminaban tranquilos por las calles, los agentes gritaban como loc ¿Espera, qué?**

 _-Un grupo de cuatro chicos se encontraban gritando en la entrada de su trabajo-_

¡No debemos hacerlo! –Gritó Kentin mientras se comía una galleta-

Pero estaremos solos, imagínate lo rico que estará eso papá. –Comentó Dake mientras se le hacía la boca agua-

Eres un pervertido. –Leigh frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello-

¿Se les olvidó cierta amenaza? –Dimitry bufó, desde un principio su compañera le había llamado la atención y ahora estaba amenazado de por vida-

Pero… –Dake iba a protestar pero a lo lejos vio como se acercaba Ana, acompañada de Yayx y Angel-

Vaya, veo que madrugaron. –Dijo Yayx mientras volteaba y fijaba su mirada en los que venían detrás, Armin estaba molestando a su hermana, Natalya y Fanfan conversaban ajenas a todo-

Por supuesto, nosotros sabemos cumplir órdenes. –Contestó Dimitry mientras miraba fijamente a Yayx-

¡Buenos días! –Dijo Ana con una linda sonrisa-

¿Saben qué le pasó a Castiel en la mano? –Preguntó Fanfan ladeando la cabeza-

¿Por qué lo dices? –Armin miró a la susodicha algo confuso-

Porque tiene la mano vendada. –Fanfan señaló hacia el punto donde se veía como Delilah, Castiel y Lysandro venían-

¿Qué pasa Castiel, le hiciste algo a Manuela? –Dijo Dake mientras se empezaba a reír-

Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso –Respondió el pelirrojo con sarcasmo- Me lo hizo el demonio de Juliet. –Al decir esto, sintió un pisotón en su pie- ¡Delilah!

¡No permitiré que le digas así! –Se defendió la petite-

Venga, apuesto que ustedes también piensan que es un demonio. –Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa ladina, ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, es más, se hacían los tontos- Vamos, no me digan que le tienen miedo. "Cuidado, soy la temible Juliet, témanme, ñañaña" –Se burló el pelirrojo, vio como sus compañeros señalaban detrás de él y como las chicas lo miraban, unas con pena y otras con diversión-

Ahora si la cagaste. –Murmuró Dake-

En realidad, se lo merece. –Bufó Yayx mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

¿Ya terminaste, Castiel? No sé, a lo mejor te apetece quedarte aquí todo el santo día, imitándome y burlándote de mí. –Habló Juliet mientras una venita aparecía en su frente-

Me parece una total falta de respeto. –Dijo Elle en alto, captando la atención del pelirrojo, llevaba varias hojas en las manos-

Así no se trata a una dama. –Habló Lysandro mientras negaba con la cabeza-

Ella no es una dama. –Susurró Castiel fijando su vista en las hojas que tenía la morena en las manos-

Elle ¿qué traes ahí? –Preguntó Ana curiosa-

¿Esto? Una foto que quería imprimir. –Contestó sin importancia la morena, enviándole una mirada amenazante a Castiel-

–Castiel tragó pesado, sabía que esa mirada significaba un _"Deja de joder o reparto la foto de tu retaguardia por todo el jodido edificio"-_

Necesitaré que varios de ustedes patrullen hoy los puntos clave de la ciudad –Dijo Juliet mientras entraba en el edificio- Mañana cambiaremos los puestos –Su voz fue disminuyendo cada vez que se acercaba, ya que delante de ella se encontraba el chico que ponía su mundo patas arriba-

July, por mí no hay problema. –Haru comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los puntos clave siendo seguida por Leigh-

¡Como le pongas un dedo encima te mato! –Gritó Armin, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro-

Hermano sobreprotector, nosotros nos encargaremos de la zona Sur. –Dijo Fanfan mientras caminaba, arrastrando a Armin con ella-

Nosotros iremos a la zona Este. –Comentó Dimitry-

¿Quién te dijo que podías elegir? –Preguntó Yayx algo molesta-

¿Te da miedo la calle? –Dimitry tomó la barbilla de la chica y la miró fijamente-

T-Tonterias. –Yayx se apartó y comenzó a caminar rápido, el día iba a ser muy largo-

Entonces yo cubriré la zona Oeste. –Natalya comenzó a caminar-

Te recuerdo que yo también estoy aquí. –Le susurró Vicktor al oído, provocando que un leve sonrojo apareciese en las mejillas de Natalya-

Bueno, nosotros analizaremos lo que queda aquí. –Dake cogió la mano de Ana y entró corriendo con ella-

Cassy, pórtate bien con Elle. –Dijo Delilah mientras entraba en el edificio con Lysandro a su lado-

Ahora resulta que el malo soy yo. –Bufó el pelirrojo mientras entraba también, no había nadie _"¿Cómo demonios se fueron tan rápido_?" se preguntaba a si mismo-

En realidad, si lo eres, un poquito. –Comentó Elle mientras guardaba las fotos en su bolso- Te burlaste de Juliet. –Dijo molesta-

Por favor, era la verdad. –Musitó Castiel mientras entraba en el ascensor-

No, no lo era, ni tú ni esa panda de "bobos" conocen lo que ella es capaz de hacer. –Elle se había puesto seria, una faceta que sorprendió al pelirrojo-

Tsk. –Bufó de nuevo mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía a los laboratorios-

Te recuerdo que tengo unas fotos y no dudaré en usarlas. –Dijo Elle sonriendo mientras alcanzaba al pelirrojo-

 _/-/Juliet/-/_

" _Está bien, estáis los dos solos, en tu oficina, vamos, no es la primera vez que estáis los dos solos" –_ Juliet apretaba los puños al escuchar esa vocecita-

¿Empezamos por estudiar su forma de actuar? –Comentó Zeth mientras se sentaba al lado de la peli-azul–

Zeth, yo quería decirte algo. –Dijo Juliet, llamando la atención del moreno-

¿Sí? –Zeth miró a su compañera, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas-

–Juliet cogió aire, justo cuando iba a hablar, su teléfono sonó- ¿Sí? –Contestó algo cabreada- " _July, cosa seria, me comuniqué con las demás, necesitamos refuerzos, todas, varios grupos armados han cogido los puntos clave de la ciudad, las necesitamos ¡AHORA!_ –Dijo la voz de Haru al otro lado antes de colgar- Bueno. –Juliet se acercó a un micro y pulsó el botón que se encontraba al lado- A todos los agentes que están de servicio, han surgido problemas en los puntos clave, necesitan refuerzos, debéis ir ¡AHORA MISMO! –Dijo la peli-azul mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida-

 **La gente que caminaba tranquila se alarmó al ver como los agentes salían del edificio corriendo y se dividían, entre esa multitud se podía distinguir como un rubio sonreía maliciosamente…**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado : 3 mi hermana y yo lamentamos la poca actividad pero ya empezamos de nuevo con el trabajo así que no podemos estar de flojas ;A; intentaremos actualizar lo más rápido posible, sus comentarios nos llegan al Kokoro, espero que tengan una hermosa noche, se despide: Kai!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Buenas dulces! lamentamos muchísimo el no haber publicado durante tanto tiempo, pero tuvimos ciertos problemas con el laptop de nuevo y el trabajo nos ocupa demasiado uwú aquí Kai se reporta con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste~._

* * *

Juliet ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Elle saliendo del laboratorio-

Hay problemas. –Dijo Juliet mientras se ajustaba sus abanicos en el cinturón-

Lysandro, Delilah. –Castiel fijó su mirada en la petite y su amigo albino-

Me escuchan porque no lo diré dos veces –Comenzó a hablar Juliet mientras salía del edificio- Delilah, reúnete con Haru en el punto norte, Ana, tú irás al punto sur para ayudar a Fanfan, Elle, te reunirás con Yayx en el punto este, yo me encargaré del punto oeste. –Al terminar de hablar, todos los presentes comenzaron a correr hacia sus objetivos-

 _/-/Kentin/-/_

¿Dónde están todos? –El castaño acababa de llegar de comprar y no había nadie en el edificio, escuchó disparos y por curiosidad siguió el sonido, llegó a la sala de tiros y pudo divisar a Angel practicando- Vaya… –Con malicia, se acercó hacia su compañera, tapó su boca con ambas manos logrando asustar a la chica- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Comenzó a reír, hasta que sintió una patada en ciertas partes, cayó al suelo y al levantar la mirada se topó con la mirada de Angel, quien le apuntaba con la pistola-

¡Estúpido! –Gritó la chica mientras se quitaba los cascos protectores y las gafas, sentándose frente al castaño-

 _/-/Haru/-/_

Joder. –Haru se ocultaba detrás de uno de los coches de la calle-

Sal de ahí, fiera. –Se pudo escuchar la voz de un chico-

Claro, ahora mismo. –Bufó Haru mientras miraba a su compañero de reojo-

No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. –Dijo Leigh como todo un caballero-

No necesito ningún príncipe. –Musitó Haru molesta-

¿No le dijeron que atentar contra los ciudadanos es una condena? –Se escuchó la voz de Lysandro-

Me la pela. –Un chico de cabello verde y ojos ámbar apuntó hacia Lysandro y comenzó a disparar-

¡Ahora! –Gritó Delilah, cosa que aprovechó Haru para salir de su refugio y disparar hacia el chico, logrando que este soltara las dos pistolas que tenía-

Mierda. –El chico de cabello verde estaba dispuesto a huir, pero la Petite se colocó frente a él impidiendo su huida- Es una broma ¿cierto? –Bufó, antes de recibir una patada en las costillas, cayendo al suelo y siendo inmovilizado por Delilah-

Buen trabajo, Haru. –La felicitó Delilah mientras chocaban las manos-

Cada vez me gusta más. –Murmuró Leigh-

Te comprendo. –Dijo Lysandro-

¿Sí? ¿Juliet? Tenemos a uno, lo llevaremos a la Sede, suerte. –Haru guardó su móvil- Ponedle las esposas, lo llevamos a la Sede. –Comentó Haru mientras ayudaba a Delilah a ponerse de pie-

 _/-/Fanfan/-/_

¿Pero quiénes son? –Se preguntaba Fanfan mientras esquivaba los golpes que un moreno le propinaba-

Te tengo. –Antes de poder reaccionar, Fanfan sintió como cogían sus brazos-

¡Suéltame! –Intentando hacer fuerza, le propinó una patada en sus partes al chico que cogía sus brazos, logrando soltarse cogiendo su Katana- Joder Armin, haz algo. –Murmuraba Fanfan al ver de reojo como su compañero se levantaba del suelo, tenía varios golpes en la cara. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta alguien había derribado a uno de los enemigos-

Qué pesados. –Ana sacudía su falda y sus manos, tocando con la punta de su zapato el cuerpo inconsciente del chico que había derribado-

G-Gracias. –Fanfan le dio con su Katana al último que quedaba y saludó a Ana-

Para eso estamos ¿no? –La pelirroja sonrío con dulzura-

¿Pueden esposarlos? Nos vamos, todos. –Dijo Fanfan comenzando a caminar-

 _/-/Juliet/-/_

Juliet ¿qué me ibas a decir antes? –Zeth cogió la mano de su compañera y la miró curioso-

N-No era nada. –Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica, hasta que escuchó la voz de Natalya-

¡No dispares! –Gritó Natalya, tenía una brecha en la frente y miraba con miedo a su compañero-

No eres nadie para darme órdenes. –Una rubia de ojos ámbar estaba dispuesta a disparar, hasta que un Tessen pasó rozando su mano, logrando así que la pistola cayera al suelo-

Pero yo sí. –Dijo Juliet con una sonrisa cogiendo de nuevo su Tessen-

Te tengo. –Vicktor cogió con fuerza las manos de la rubia-

¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Juliet a su compañera- ¡Te dije que no le hicieras daño! –Gritó molesta-

N-No, si Vicktor no me hubiera empujado, ahora mismo estaría muerta. –Dijo Natalya mientras se ponía de pie-

 _/-/Angel/-/_

Entonces fue cuando la cono–Angel se calló al escuchar ruidos en la entrada, se percató de que Kentin iba a hablar pero le hizo señas- "Yo iré a ver, tú comunícate con Zeth." –Susurró mientras salía de la sala de tiros, conocía ese lugar como su propia casa por lo que se movía con gracia por los lugares menos llamativos, al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con un chico rubio, este le estaba dando la espalda, iba todo de negro- Mierda. –Murmuró la chica mientras empezaba a correr hacia su compañero-

 _/-/Elle/-/_

No se muevan o vuelo todo esto en pedazos. –Una voz femenina reía al decir esas palabras-

¡Oigan! –Elle había llegado, pudo divisar a Yayx en el suelo y a un lado de ella su arma, Dimitry estaba de rodillas. La morena se fijó en la otra chica, quien llevaba una bomba en las manos- Tú la coges. –Al decir esto, metió sus manos debajo de su falda, logrando que Castiel se sonrojara, sacando sus dagas las lanzó contra aquella desconocida, quien soltó la bomba-

¡Mía! –Castiel se lanzó y logró coger la bomba a tiempo, dándose cuenta de algo- Pero…si no es de verdad. –Al decir esto vio como aquella chica sacaba dos granadas y les quitaba el anillo a ambas-

¡Cuidado! –Dimitry se puso de pie y lo más rápido que pudo cogió a Yayx en brazos, alejándose con ella-

Fuck. –Castiel no tuvo tiempo para pensar, se lanzó hacia la morena y comenzó a rodar con ella, rodeó aquel cuerpo tan fino con sus brazos, escuchando las explosiones, se quedaron quietos un buen rato hasta que sintieron calma, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con la mirada de Elle, quien estaba sonrojada, una de las manos de Castiel se encontraba en el muslo de la chica, el chico se fue acercando lentamente, llegando a percibir el olor de la chica- Fresa… –Susurró cerrando los ojos y….

* * *

 _Me pueden decir malvada por dejar las cosas ahí, pero lo mejor viene en el próximo cap ;3 mi hermana intentará publicar mañana la continuación de Märchen y The Kingdom of Gotze, pedimos disculpas de nuevo, de verdad, sus comentarios nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, tenemos en mente nuevos proyectos que no llevaremos a cabo entre las dos hasta que acabemos con alguna de las historias recientes *u* espero que tengan un hermoso día, se despide:_ _✿Kai~.✿_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Buenas! lo siento muchísimo por actualizar tan tarde, pero como Saku les dijo, empezamos ya las clases {en mi caso la uni} y a duras penas encontramos tiempo entre el trabajo y las clases ;/u/; una vez más pido perdón, en mi nombre y en el de mi hermana, ella subirá un cap de cada historia el finde que viene : 3 aquí les dejo esto~._

* * *

¿Saben dónde está Elle? –Preguntó Juliet preocupada mientras miraba a sus compañeras y a los delincuentes–

Castiel y ella salieron rodando cuando esta zorra lanzó aquellas granadas. –Contestó Yayx mientras miraba con odio a la chica que se encontraba delante ella–

Debemos volver a la sede, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar… –Murmuró Delilah mientras comenzaba a caminar–

Es verdad… –Ana se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos–

Todo fue demasiado fácil… –Susurró Natalya mientras caminaba al lado de las demás–

¿Creen que se trata de una trampa? –Preguntó Haru mientras ladeaba la cabeza–

Pero si hubiera pasado algo nos habrían llamado ¿no? –Dijo Juliet intentando calmar a sus compañeras, nada más entrar en el edificio, frunció el ceño–

¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Armin al ver que la chica se quedaba quieta–

Hay demasiada tranquilidad… –Comentó Juliet mientras caminaba lentamente–

Tal vez fueron a comer. –Propuso Dimitry mientras miraba todo a su alrededor–

O tal vez están en el baño. –Comentó Dake con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se le borró de los labios al ver la fría mirada de Juliet hacia él–

Ya, claro, todos a la vez. –Bufó Haru molesta mientras pedía el ascensor–

¿Por qué no se relajan? Están muy gruñonas. –Murmuró por lo bajo Dake, pensando que no lo habían escuchado–

Creo que estamos perfectamente. –Gruñó Delilah mientras entraba en el ascensor–

Y-Yo no dije nada. –Dake podía sentir como cada una de las presentes lo mataban con la mirada–

¿Podrías dejar de hacer comentarios? Te lo agradezco de antemano. –Comentó Yayx mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban–

Oigan, a todo esto ¿dónde está Kentin? –Preguntó Vicktor mientras se llevaba una mano a su nuca–

¿Y Angel? –Natalya abrió sus ojos al no haber visto a su compañera durante todo el jaleo–

Creo recordar que se quedaron aquí. –Habló Delilah con calma, mientras las puertas se abrían–

¿Me permiten un momento? Debo ir a mi despacho a por unos papeles. –Juliet les brindo una cálida sonrisa a sus amigas mientras volvía a entrar en el ascensor–

Juliet… –Zeth susurró su nombre mientras las puertas se cerraban, comenzó a caminar detrás de los demás, iba distraído pero un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos–

¡Dios! ¡No! –Fanfan se llevó las manos a la boca mientras entraba en el laboratorio, en el suelo se encontraba Angel, estaba boca abajo y tenía varios golpes en su cara y brazos–

¡Angel! –Natalya y Yayx se acercaron corriendo para ayudar a Fanfan, Vicktor y Leigh se fijaron en la esquina de aquella habitación, topándose con algo horrible–

¡¿Kentin?! –Vicktor se acercó rápido, su compañero tenía restos de sangre en su ropa y su cara estaba magullada–

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Zeth entró en el laboratorio y observó con dolor a los dos agentes que estaban gravemente heridos–

¡Debemos llevarlos a un hospital! –Gritó Ana mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre seca que tenía Angel en su boca–

N-no… –Todas bajaron su mirada para toparse con que Angel abría lentamente los ojos– D-Deben irse… –Murmuraba la chica mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos–

¡Cielo! ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Preguntó Fanfan mientras cogía la mano de su compañera–

Lo hice yo. –Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz, en la entrada se toparon con un rubio de ojos ámbar–

¡Tú! –Vicktor apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia aquel rubio–

Yo siendo tú, no lo haría. –Comentó el rubio con burla, mientras señalaba la puerta, Zeth tomó a Vicktor del hombro mientras Armin y Dake levantaban a Kentin con cuidado–

¿Qué ocurre? –Delilah se llevó una mano al pecho, presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar–

Venga hombre, si no vas a hacer nada. –Bufó Dake mientras dejaba a Kentin en el suelo y se acercaba a Vicktor– Vamos a patear su trasero, por favor. –Le sugirió al moreno mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo–

¡¿Lo están diciendo en serio?! –Les gritó Yayx enfadada–

O-Oigan. –Leigh llamó la atención de todos–

¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron de repente todos, llevándose una mano a la boca después al ver quienes se asomaban por la puerta–

Dios…no…por favor… –Murmuró Natalya mientras cerraba los puños y sus ojos–

¿Lyss? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Delilah mientras buscaba con sus manos el brazo de su compañero–

Yo..esto… –Lysandro estaba impresionado, no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba viendo–

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? ¿D-Dónde está Juliet? –Volvió a preguntar la petite mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano del albino–

Pero si ella está aquí. –Dijo el rubio riendo–

¡Cállate Nathaniel! –Le gritó Dimitry furioso, ya que en la puerta se podía ver como la rubia de ojos ámbar sujetaba a Juliet, quien tenía varios cortes en las manos y golpes en la cara–

Que genio. –Bufó el rubio– Ahora todos ustedes se van a sentar y no van a hacer nada si no quieren que su jefa se reúna con su amado padre. –Comentó con burla, recibiendo una mirada de odio de todas–

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Se atrevió a preguntar Lysandro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Delilah–

Quiero que ustedes se queden al margen de todo lo que estoy haciendo. –Dijo Nath con calma–

¿Estás loco? ¡Nunca haríamos eso! –Dijo Haru mientras fruncía el ceño–

Ustedes eligen, o se quedan al margen o ella se va. –Respondió el rubio sonriendo mientras señalaba a la peli-azul–

Cobarde… –Murmuró Delilah mientras se mordía el labio–

Pero mira quien es, la ciega que no se merece estar aquí. –Al decir eso, Delilah abrió los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir–

¡Cómo te atreves! –Yayx hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero se volvió a sentar al ver como Ámber apuntaba a la cabeza de Juliet con la pistola–

Se preguntaran quienes somos y porqué hacemos esto. –Comenzó a contar el rubio mientras se paseaba por la habitación– Nosotros aspirábamos a trabajar para este departamento, pero los muy estúpidos decidieron apostar por una panda de idiotas. –Bufó molesto–

S-Son los mejores… –Dijo Juliet en un susurro, antes de que Ámber le diera un puñetazo en la cara–

¡Para! Por favor… –Pidió Fanfan mientras se secaba las lágrimas–

De ahora en adelante ustedes no harán nada. –Advirtió Nathaniel mientras miraba a los presentes con odio– Y para asegurarme, ella se viene conmigo. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Juliet–

¡No puedes hacer eso! –Gritó Zeth mientras apretaba sus puños–

Creo yo que sí puedo. –Nathaniel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, llamando a su hermana, quien salió para hablar con él–

Dios mío, Juliet… –Zeth se levantó corriendo y abrazó a la chica, estaba fría– No te preocupes, no te llevaran.

Yo…yo no quiero causar más problemas… –Comenzó a decir la chica mientras sonreía– Zeth…

¿Sí? –El moreno esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar–

Yo…quiero decirte que te quiero mucho. –Susurró con una sonrisa mientras sentía como tiraban de su brazo–

¡Espera! ¡Juliet! –Zeth intentó ponerse de pie, pero tropezó al escuchar el otro susurro de la chica, quedando en el suelo–

¡Juliet! –Natalya se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia los ascensores, viendo como sus puertas se cerraban– ¡No!

¿Zeth? –Leigh se acercó a su compañero–

…. –El moreno estaba pensando en aquellas últimas palabras–

¡Reacciona maldita sea! –Le gritó Dake a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero una mano se lo impidió, al bajar la mirada, se topó con Delilah, sus ojos estaban vacíos y llenos de lágrimas–

Debes entender que es muy difícil para él. –Comentó la Petite con calma mientras soltaba el brazo de Dake–

¿Ahora qué haremos? –Preguntó Yayx mientras acariciaba la frente de Angel–

Esperaremos a estar seguros de que se han ido, después llevaremos a Angel y Kentin al hospital. –Contestó Dimitry con calma–

¿Y después? –Volvió a preguntar Yayx–

¿A qué te refieres? –Le cuestionó Dimitry mientras la miraba–

No pensaras que dejaremos que ellos la tengan ¿verdad? –Yayx arqueó una ceja, esperando la respuesta de su compañero–

C-Claro que no. –Dijo Dimitry molesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado–

¡Sí que lo piensas! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Yayx se puso de pie y se acercó a Dimitry con paso decidido, dándole una cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación– ¡Ella arriesgó su vida por nosotros! ¡Yo no pienso dejar que ella muera en manos de ellos! –Gritó molesta saliendo de la habitación, chocándose con Elle y Castiel, que habían llegado–

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién se murió? –Bromeó Castiel mientras reía, al ver como todos lo mataban con la mirada, dejó de hacerlo–

Oigan ¿Y Juliet? –Preguntó Elle preocupada, no veía a su amiga, se alarmó al ver a Kentin y Angel en el suelo con heridas–

Veras… –Dimitry se llevó una mano a la nuca nervioso–

¡Esos malnacidos se la llevaron! –Gritó Yayx desde el pasillo–

¿Qué? –Elle miró a su compañero, quien alzó los hombros queriendo decir "no tengo ni la menor idea" después miró a Delilah, tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos, eso lo confirmaba todo– No…

Pero no quedara así. –Dijo Haru mientras se secaba las lágrimas–

Yo… ¿Pueden llevar a Angel y Kentin al hospital? Debo hablar con Zeth… –Murmuró Elle, al ver que nadie salía de la habitación, bufó– Por favor…

Está bien. –Dijeron las chicas mientras sacaban con cuidado a Angel, siendo seguidas por los chicos–

Oye Zeth… ¿Ella te contó algo? –Preguntó Elle mientras se sentaba a su lado–

Ella me quiere Elleonore… –Susurró el moreno, recordando como ella se acercaba y le susurraba un _"Me gustas"_ antes de ser arrastrada por aquella rubia–

* * *

 _Me apetecía ser mala, feelings salid por favor.(?) Ok no XD espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, Quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Suu~chan, espero que cumplas muchos más linda, te deseo lo mejor en este día tan especial para ti, Kai te quiere mucho mucho. Les deseo una hermosa noche, se despide:_ ** _✿Kai.✿_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Buenas noches linduras, aquí Kei se reporta con un nuevo capítulo, al final les dejaré una maravillosa noticia, que disfruten del cap. u/u_

* * *

¡Ya llegué! –Gritó Elle mientras cerraba la puerta, silencio, la morena recordó que su compañera no se encontraba, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro a la vez que caminaba hacia el salón, observó las fotos en las que salían las dos– No te preocupes… iremos a por ti…Juliet. –Susurró antes de abandonar el salón y subir a su cuarto–

 _Ha pasado ya una semana desde que se llevaron a Juliet, desde ese día nos separamos de nuestros compañeros, Angel está bien y dentro de nada se unirá de nuevo a nuestro equipo, nosotras rescataremos a Juliet, los chicos no quisieron hacer nada, sabiendo que ella nos salvó la vida arriesgando la suya…_

–Delilah dormía tranquila mientras se tapaba con la manta, de repente esas horribles imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, cuando su padre fue asesinado y su madre se suicidó delante de ella, abrió los ojos mientras lloraba y gritaba– ¡Juliet! –Castiel entró corriendo al escuchar el grito–

Tranquila Delilah, todo estará bien. –Dijo Castiel mientras la abrazaba–

¡No! ¡Debemos ir a por ella! –Seguía gritando la Petite mientras lloraba, Juliet fue la única que la apoyó cuando quiso entrar en el departamento y siempre estuvo a su lado– No quiero perderla… –Susurró con dolor–

 _¡Si no vamos a por ella de inmediato la mataran! Juliet no puede morir, ella no…_

¡Buenos días! –Saludó Dake, se fijó en sus compañeros y frunció el ceño– ¿Quién se murió? –Preguntó bromeando, recibió un golpe en el pie como respuesta–

Esas bromas no me parecen graciosas. –Dijo Yayx enfadada mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor–

Vaya humos. –Susurró Dimitry–

¿Algún problema con el comportamiento de mi amiga? –Cuestionó Natalya cruzando sus brazos–

Oye, relájate, Dake no lo decía en serio. –Contestó Vicktor mientras se acercaba–

Se va a calmar cuando ella quiera. –Dijo Fanfan, quien apareció junto a Angel–

¿Qué les pasa? Antes eran chéveres… –Bufó Armin–

¿Qué nos pasa? ¡Nuestra jefa está secuestrada por el criminal más buscado de toda Francia y ustedes están aquí, tocándose el bolo! –Gritó Haru enfadada–

¡No tienes por qué gritar! –Comentó Leigh–

¡Tal vez quieras obligarme a callar! –Le desafió Haru mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa–

¡Deja de gritarle a mi amigo! –Dijo Kentin mientras se acercaba–

¡Dile a tu amigo que deje de ser tan idiota! –Gritó Angel cansada–

–Dake se estaba conteniendo, no quería decir una tontería, cuando llegó Castiel y dijo un "Todos son unos idiotas" no pudo más– ¡JULIET ES LA IDIOTA! ¡SE DEJÓ CAPTURAR! ¿NO DECÍAN QUE ERA LA MEJOR? ¡SE EQUIVOCARON! –Gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, al abrir los ojos, sintió la mirada cortante de todas las chicas, Delilah tenía una pequeña "o" en su boca, los ojos de Elle estaban abiertos y llenos de furia, Ana miró hacia el suelo decepcionada, Fanfan estaba a punto de sacar su Katana pero Angel se lo impidió diciendo un "No vale la pena" –

Te pasaste… –Susurró Dimitry–

Y-Yo no quería… –El rubio bronceado intentaba excusarse, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, al girarse se topó con la mirada de Yayx–

Ojalá fuesen todos como Zeth, él no es un estúpido como ustedes, panda de imbéciles. –Dijo molesta mientras entraba en el ascensor, las demás chicas se apresuraron a entrar, Ana le dio un fuerte pisotón a Dake antes de entrar en el ascensor con las demás–

¡Angel! ¡Iba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras! –Comentaba Fanfan molesta mientras apoyaba la espalda en el ascensor–

No vale la pena, créenos. –Comentó Natalya, cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con Zeth–

Diles a tus estúpidos amigos que como se vuelvan a meter con nuestra jefa, serán hombres muertos. –Sentenció Elle seria mientras salía–

¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el moreno mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello–

Según ellos, Juliet es una idiota que se dejó capturar, ya sabes Zeth, el que avisa no es traidor. –Dijo Yayx mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones–

Esos estúpidos… –Zeth apretó los puños y entró en el ascensor–

Dale una bien dura a Leigh de mi parte. –Comentó Haru seria desde fuera–

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

–Juliet abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban demasiado, llevaba una semana encerrada en aquella habitación, las heridas que habían ido curando eran reemplazadas por heridas nuevas, desde cortes hasta quemaduras, la peli-azul se abrazó a si misma mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquellos lugares magullados– Bueno… de todos modos nunca me gustaron los bañadores… –Susurró al tocar el gran corte que le habían hecho en la pierna derecha–

¡Bomboncito! –Al escuchar aquella voz, Juliet empezó a negar con la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras seguía negando, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hermoso chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules– Oh cielo, yo también tenía ganas de verte. –Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se acercaba–

Vete a la mierda, Paolo. –Dijo la chica mientras le enseñaba el dedo corazón–

Vamos, ¿sigues dolida? No es mi culpa que mi padre matara al tuyo. –Paolo se acercó lentamente mientras Juliet retrocedía–

¡No menciones a mi padre! –Gritó enfadada–

Baja ese tono si no quieres tener otra marca en ese precioso cuerpo tuyo, Anni. –El chico se había acercado lo suficiente como para susurrar el segundo nombre de la chica en su oído–

No vuelvas a llamarme por mi segundo nombre. –Comentó Juliet mientras apretaba los puños–

Vamos cielo, tú y yo sabemos que te produzco algo cuando te digo así. –Volvió a susurrar el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de Juliet–

¿Sabes? Tienes razón, produces en mí una sensación que nadie había logrado sacar antes… –Susurró Juliet mientras miraba fijamente al albino–

¿A si? –Paolo se fue acercando cada vez más al escuchar eso–

Así es. –Juliet se relamió el labio antes de susurrar en el oído del chico– Me produces A-S-C-O. –Al decir esto, la chica recibió una cachetada por parte de Paolo–

Perra… –Susurró, antes de ponerse de pie–

Venga Paolo, ya has terminado por hoy. –Habló Ámber desde la puerta–

Sí, ya voy… –El albino se acercó a Juliet y cogió su cabello, tirando de él– Cielo, estarás aquí durante mucho tiempo, debes aprender a tratarme si quieres seguir viviendo. –Susurró mientras soltaba el cabello de la chica y salía de allí, cogiendo a Ámber de la cintura–

Y la perra soy yo… –Susurró Juliet al ver aquella escena, se acurrucó en una esquina y abrazó sus rodillas– Por favor… –Pidió mientras se mordía el labio y varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas–

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Entendieron el plan? –Preguntó Yayx– Elle y yo iremos por la entrada trasera, Fanfan y Delilah nos van a cubrir, Angel y Natalya se encargaran de cubrirnos desde arriba, Ana y Haru, ustedes serán las que nos den las indicaciones correctas para llegar a la sala donde tienen a Juliet. –Dijo con tranquilidad la chica–

Entendido. –Afirmó Elle mientras estiraba sus brazos– ¿Vamos?

Vamos. –Todas se pusieron de pie rápidamente, corrieron a coger sus equipos, en cinco minutos todas estaban equipadas para la misión que iban a llevar a cabo, bajaron en el ascensor, topándose con la mirada incrédula de los chicos–

Haru ¿dónde vas? –Preguntó Armin a su hermana–

A jugar al parque. –Contestó cortante Haru mientras caminaba hacia la salida–

¿De verdad van a hacerlo? –Preguntó Dimitry–

Claro, nosotras somos agentes especiales, no unos inútiles que se tocan las pelotas todo el santo día. –Respondió Yayx con una falsa sonrisa–

Vámonos de una vez. –Dijo Delilah mientras resoplaba–

Ten cuidado. –Dijo Lysandro con preocupación–

Son las mejores ¿recuerdan? –Dijo Zeth desde las escaleras– Buena suerte, chicas. –Comentó el chico–

Gracias Zeth, dentro de nada volveremos con Juliet. –Afirmó Elle mientras salía del edificio y se subía al auto negro–

¿Crees que lo consigan? –Cuestionó Leigh–

Como ya dije, son las mejores agentes que puedes conseguir. –Dijo Zeth molesto–

¿Tú también? –Bufó molesto Dake al ver que su compañero también estaba cabreado–

¿Yo también qué? –Preguntó Zeth–

¿Tú también estas cabreado porque dije aquello? –Dijo el rubio bronceado–

Mmmmh…. –Zeth se acercó lentamente mientras pensaba– Digamos que sí. –Esto último lo dijo antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago a su compañero– Espero que esto les sirva de advertencia a todos. –Comentó antes de salir del edificio–

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Lista? –Le preguntó Yayx a Elle mientras se colocaba el chaleco antibalas y las gafas protectoras–

Lista. –Contestó Elle mientras se colocaba los guantes y ajustaba las dagas que llevaba bajo sus ligueros–

Ya saben, si ven que gritamos, no duden en ir. –Les recordó Yayx a Fanfan y a Delilah–

Entendido. –Contestaron ambas chicas mientras observaban como Elle y Yayx bajaban del coche y comenzaban a correr con cautela hacia la entrada trasera de aquella mansión–

¿Nos escuchan? –Preguntaron Ana y Haru desde el coche, recibieron un "Sí" como respuesta por lo que respiraron hondo– Bien, la entrada está a unos tres metros de su posición, al entrar llegaran a la cocina, verán varias salidas, la que deben tomar es aquella que está al este. –Dijo Ana mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión–

Logramos acceder al sistema de vigilancia de la mansión, por su seguridad mental no les aconsejo ir a la primera habitación que se encontraran al pasar por la salida este. –Informó Haru– Tienen a Angel y a Natalya en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, sus espaldas están bien protegidas.

Bueno chicas…comenzó la diversión. –Dijo Ana mientras miraba divertida como dos guardias se daban cuenta de que la puerta trasera estaba abierta y acto seguido Delilah noqueaba a uno y Fanfan le daba con su Katana al otro–

* * *

 _Bueno, comienza el plan rescate :c muchas gracias por los comentarios, me llegan al Kokoro, son muy lindas, en serio ;/; la noticia es que Saku hará una secuela de The Kingdom of Götze (me llamará chivata, pero vale la pena) y creo que la subirá en unos días ;3 me despido, que tengan un hermoso día, Bye Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Buenas! aquí Sakura se reporta con la continuación de Secret Police, sí, lo público yo porque Kei está ocupada con los exámenes y yo tengo un descanso uwú espero que les guste~._

* * *

¿Están bien? —Preguntó Ana preocupada— Vamos...contesten...—Susurró mientras se mordía el labio y llevaba la mano hacia la pistola que se encontraba en su regazo— " _No te preocupes, estamos bien." —_ Escuchó como la voz de Yayx le respondía y volvió a dejar el arma donde estaba _—_

Ahora que se metieron no pueden salir, así que deben adentrarse y cubrir de cerca a las chicas. —Informó Haru mientras miraba por las cámaras como Delilah y Fanfan se adentraban en la casa y cerraban la puerta—

¿Chicas, ven algo extraño? —Preguntó Ana mientras cambiaba los canales de las cámaras a las que habían accedido—

De momento no, pero tranquilas, si llegamos a ver algo lo liquidamos desde aquí. —Respondió Natalya desde la azotea del edificio que se encontraba frente a aquella "casa", tanto Angel como ella se encontraban tumbadas en el piso, mirando por el objetivo de su fusil—

Está bien...—Murmuró Haru mientras observaba con horror la escena que se reflejaba en la pantalla—

¿La encontraste? —Ana se puso de pie y pegó su cabeza con la de su compañera, ahogó un grito al ver a Juliet— ¡Deben sacarla de ahí rápido!

゜・・ **Mientras tanto en la casa**...゜・。

Esta bien, entendido. —Elle asentía mientras captaba las señales que Yayx le hacía, cuando llegó al salón principal se encontró con varios guardias vigilando la entrada que llevaban a las escaleras— Fuck that shit. —Susurró mientras mordía un trozo de venda y se la ataba en la mano—

Yo me encargo de los más grandotes. —Le dijo Yayx con una sonrisa mientras silenciaba su arma—

—Elle se llevó las manos bajo su falda y sacó las dagas que allí descansaban, no tardó mucho en usarlas ya que cuando alzó la vista pudo ver como Yayx se encontraba en los hombros de uno de los guardias y acto seguido disparaba, saltando hacia atrás antes de que el cuerpo cayera.—

No te muevas. —Dijo una voz ronca a la vez que Yayx sentía el cañón del arma que aquel hombre llevaba—

—La morena alzó los brazos mientras sonreía dulcemente—

¿Te estás burlando de mi? —Cuestionó enfadado mientras cargaba el arma—

Para nada. —Dijo en un susurro antes de colocar el arma sobre su hombro y disparar, matando a uno de los guardias que se acercaba, nada más hacerlo sintió una pequeña brisa pasar por su lado, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como Elle sonreía, así es, ahora una de las dagas de Elleonore se encontraba en la frente del chico, quien cayó de frente, clavándose aún más aquella arma blanca—

¿Ana? ¿Haru? —Elle se preguntaba el porqué no contestaban mientras corría escaleras arriba con Yayx al lado, recordando aquellas palabras _"Derecha"_ se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a correr, llegó a la habitación que le habían indicado, aquella que tenía varias marcas en la puerta—

Ya estamos aquí, Juliet. —Susurró Yayx mientras se preparaba para tirar la puerta abajo, pero varios disparos lograron sacarla de la acción que iba a realizar—

¡Rápido! —Gritó Elle mientras le daba varias patadas a la puerta y la tiraba abajo, ahogó un grito al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo con varios cortes—

¡Por dios! —Yayx se apresuró a entrar, con cuidado cogió a Juliet en brazos y se acercó a la puerta—

¡Delilah! ¡Fanfan! —Volvió a gritar Elle, no obtuvo respuesta, se temió lo peor, hasta que las vio aparecer, tenían las ropas manchadas de sangre y varios rasguños en la cara—

Debemos irnos, los jefes se han despertado. —Dijo Delilah mientras se sacudía las manos—

Hemos despejado la entrada principal por lo que podemos salir por ahí, solo debemos darnos prisa. —Cuando Fanfan dijo esto, todas comenzaron a correr, esquivando los cuerpos de aquellos guardias que habían liquidado—

Te pondrás mejor...—Susurró Elle mientras abría la puerta principal, se topó con la mirada profunda de un albino que no conocía—

¿Puedo saber qué hacen? —Cuestionó Paolo mientras fruncia el ceño, a su lado se encontraba Ámber, quien solo llevaba una bata puesta—

Hemos venido a por nuestra compañera. —Contestó Delilah con voz fría—

Van a dejar a Juliet en el suelo ¡AHORA! —Gritóel albino a la vez que hacía una seña, todas las chicas abrieron los ojos, Fanfan negaba con la cabeza lo que veía—

¿A-Armin? —Susurró Elle incrédula—

Yo...lo siento. —Dijo el moreno en un susurro mientras evitaba las miradas—

¿Pero por qué? ¡Estás lastimando a tu propia hermana! —Gritó Fanfan mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir—

¡No entiendes nada! —Respondió Armin con furia—

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜

—Natalya era testigo de todo, le quitó el seguro a su fusil y apuntó al hombro de cierta rubia— Te tengo. —Susurró a la vez que disparaba, vio como la rubia cayó al suelo y sonrió—

Y ahora con el albino. —Dijo Angel, quien no le dio tiempo al albino a reaccionar, ya que cuando éste se giró ella apretó el gatillo de su arma, logrando darle al chico en la rodilla—

¡¿A qué esperan!? ¡Vámonos! —Les gritaba Natalya desde el auricular mientras cargaba con su fusil y comenzaba a correr—

Vayan arrancando. —Les dijo Angel mientras corría detrás de Natalya—

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜゜

Entendido. —Dijo Yayx mientras se acercaba al auto negro en el que habían llegado—

¿Ya puedo soltar a mi hermana? —Preguntó Armin mientras fruncia el ceño—

Por supuesto, actuaste muy bien.—Fanfan le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda antes de acercarse a Paolo— Esto por puto. —Dijo antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna al chico—

Y a ti por perra. —Susurró Delilah mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a Ámber—

¡Vámonos! —Gritó Armin desde el auto justo cuando llegaban Natalya y Angel—

Lo hicieron muy bien. —Los felicitó Elle mientras acariciaba la frente de su amiga—

゜・。。 _ **En el hospital.**_ ゜・。。

¡Rápido! —Gritaba Delilah mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas, cuando estaban en el auto no pudo evitar tocar el cuerpo de Juliet, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de heridas que le habían hecho— Si no llegamos a tiempo...

Ya llegamos Delilah, no te preocupes, estará bien. —Dijo Elle mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño y se bajaba del auto para informarle a las enfermeras de lo ocurrido, acto seguido Juliet era trasladada en una camilla hacia la habitación donde el médico le haría el chequeo—

Voy a llamar a los chicos. —Comentó Armin mientras se alejaba un poco y marcaba al número de Zeth— ¿Zeth? Sí, salió todo bien, estamos en el hospital...le hicieron muchísimo más de lo que nos imaginamos. —Al decir esto, el moreno cortó la llamada y volvió con las chicas, fijándose en Elle, quien también estaba llamando— ¿A quien llama?

A la madre de Juliet. —Respondió Fanfan mientras balanceaba sus piernas—

¿Ekaterina? Sí, soy Elle...—La morena se mordió el labio, era consciente de que Juliet la mataría al saber que le había informado a su madre, pero no podía mentirle a Ekaterina, se derrumbó cuando perdió a su marido y lo único que le quedaba era su hija, debía saberlo.— Yo quería decirle que...que...Juliet está en el hospital, la hirieron. —La única respuesta que recibió Elle fue el sonido del teléfono al caer— Joder...

¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Yayx—

Yo sabía que no era buena idea contarle a Ekaterina lo que pasó...—Respondió Elle, que se sorprendió al escuchar una voz—

¿Se lo dijiste a Ekaterina? Madre mía, Elle...—Zeth se llevó las manos al cabello mientras negaba con la cabeza, detrás de él se encontraban sus compañeros—

¡Es su madre! Debe saberlo. —Murmuró inflando las mejillas—

¿Nos pueden decir el porqué no pueden decirle nada a la mamá de Juliet? —Preguntó Ana curiosa—

El padre de Juliet también era policía, murió por culpa de un atentado y eso destrozó a Ekaterina, cuando supo que su hija quería seguir los mismos pasos se negó, ahora que sabe que han herido a Juliet se pondrá como una histérica. —Dijo Zeth a la vez que el doctor salía de la habitación—

¿Y ustedes son? —El doctor, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes arqueó una ceja al ver aquel panorama, seis chicas con sangre en la ropa y los demás compañeros de ellas tan tranquilos—

Trabajamos para el departamento de seguridad nacional. —Informó Elle mientras se llevaba las manos bajo la falda y sacaba su identificación—

Oh, ahora entiendo, eso puede explicar las heridas de la señorita y la cantidad de sangre que perdió. —Comentó el médico mientras miraba los informes— Necesitamos un donante de sangre para poder reponer la que perdió. —No pasó ni un segundo cuando el doctor ya tenía a Zeth frente a él— B-Bien —Dijo algo confuso mientras comenzaba a caminar—

Necesito tomar aire fresco. —Susurró Elle mientras caminaba hacia la salida—

Yo ya vengo. —Comentó Haru mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar—

Tengo hambre. —Bufó Ana mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería—

゜・。。・ _ **Yayx.**_ ゜・。。・゜゜

¿Y bien? —Yayx miraba al que era su compañero de pies a cabeza—

¿Y bien qué? —Dimitry ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a su compañera y reparaba en cada parte de ella, _preciosa._ —

Me debes algo. ¿Cierto? —Yayx frunció el ceño al ver la reacción del chico—

Mmmmh...—El castaño se llevó una mano a la sien mientras cerraba los ojos— Tienes razón, te debo algo.

Entonces ¿A qué esperas? —No pudo continuar, solo le dio tiempo a pestañear antes de sentir los labios de Dimitry sobre los suyos, al principio fue un beso tierno y dulce, pero cuando sintió como el castaño mordía su labio no pudo evitar abrir la boca, cosa que aprovechó el chico para entrelazar su lengua con la de él, las mejillas de Yayx estaban tan sonrojadas que se podían comparar con un tomate, dio un pequeño salto al sentir las manos de Dimitry en su cintura, se separaron por la falta de aire—

—Dimitry miraba a la morena con un pequeño sonrojo mientras respiraba agitado—

—Yayx se llevó una mano al pecho mientras miraba a su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa— S-Será mejor que volvamos...

゜・。。・゜ _ **Fanfan.**_ ゜・。。・゜゜

Fanfan. —Armin llevaba varios minutos llamando a su compañera y ella no le hacía ni caso— ¡Fanfan!

¡¿QUÉ!? —Gritó enfadada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—

Daisuki. —Susurró el moreno antes de depositar un beso en los labios de la chica—

—Fanfan abrió los ojos como platos al sentirlo, cuando sintió que el moreno se alejaba, cogió la manga de su camisa y le sujetó— Y-Yo también te quiero...—Susurró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—

゜・。。・ _ **Delilah**_ ゜゜・。。・゜゜

No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estas bien. —Dijo Lysandro a la vez que abrazaba con cariño a la petite—

G-Gracias...—Susurró Delilah mientras correspondía al abrazo, de repente sintió como Lysandro se separaba y ladeó la cabeza confusa— ¿Lysandro?

—El albino se perdió en la hermosa cara que tenía la pequeña, parecía tan frágil, se fijó en las pequeñas lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos y no pudo evitar besarlas, fue besando cada lágrima que amenazaba con caer, logrando que Delilah se pusiera roja—

¿Q-qué haces? —Preguntó la petite mientras se aferraba a la camiseta del victoriano—

Déjame curar tus heridas...—Susurró Lysandro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica—

゜・。。・゜ _ **Haru.**_ ゜・。。・゜゜

¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? Gracias. —Decía Haru mientras caminaba, sabía que el hermano de Lysandro la estaba siguiendo—

Yo no la estoy siguiendo, señorita, solo que voy al mismo lugar que usted. —Declaró Leigh mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa—

Sí, claro. —Bufó Haru, acto seguido sintió como tiraban de su mano y como era atrapada entre dos brazos— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo—

Solo quería sentirla entre mis brazos. —Dijo Leigh mientras besaba la frente de Haru, la chica hizo un pequeño mohín antes de ponerse de puntillas y rozar sus labios con la mejilla del chico—

゜・。。・゜ _ **Angel.**_ ゜・。。・゜゜

Kentin. —Angel miró a su compañero—

¿Sí? —El castaño se fijó en la chica que se encontraba delante de él—

¿T-Te gusta alguien? —Preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas—

Oh...Sí. —Kentin sonrío al ver la cara de decepción que ponía Angel— Es una chica hermosa y atrevida.

Ya vale. —Bufó Angel molesta mientras fruncia el ceño—

Se llama Angel, a lo mejor la conoces. —El castaño se acercó lentamente y acarició la mejilla de Angel, quien cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto— Tú me gustas...—Susurró antes de besarla lentamente rodeando su cintura—

—Ángel cerró los ojos por acto reflejo y correspondió al beso mientras agarraba con fuerza las mangas de la camiseta del castaño que la estaba besando—

゜・。。・゜ ** _Ana._** ゜・。。・゜゜

Tengo tantas ganas de comer chocolate...—Susurraba la pelirroja mientras entraba en la cafetería, divisó una cabellera rubia y se acercó lentamente, el rubio bronceado se había comprado una chocolatina, aquella con almendras que ella tanto deseaba— ¡Señora! ¿Me puede dar una chocolatina a mi también? por favor. —Pidió mientras se mordía el labio—

Oh, lo siento cielo, pero era la última que nos quedaba. —Se disculpó la señora mientras hacia una leve reverencia—

¡¿Qué?! ¡Dake! —Ana se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que logró divisar al rubio que le había robado la comida— ¡Tú! ¡Ladrón de chocolate! —Decía enfadada mientras se acercaba—

¿Qué? —Dake parpadeaba confundido, sonrío de lado al ver la cara tan adorable que ponía la pelirroja—

¡Dame el chocolate! —Gritó de nuevo mientras le intentaba quitar la chocolatina—

Sabes que eres una adulta ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dake mientras alzaba la chocolatina, dejándola fuera del alcance de Ana—

¡Eres un imbécil! —Gritó enfadada mientras apretaba los puños, sintió como agarraban su muñeca y acto seguido como los labios del rubio se unían con los de ella, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, Ana la abrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que su propio pelo, comenzó a jugar con la lengua del chico mientras éste la abrazaba con fuerza—

—Dake mordió con suavidad el labio de la chica antes de separarse, vio un lindo sonrojo y su corazón se aceleró—

Chocolate...—Susurró Ana mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios—

゜・。。・゜ _ **Elle**_ ** _._** ゜・。。・゜゜

Si tan solo hubiera sido más precavida...—Se susurraba a sí misma la morena mientras se frotaba ambos brazos—

No te atormentes, preciosa. —Se escuchó la voz de Castiel—

¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Elle mientras sentía las manos del pelirrojo rodear su cintura—

Quería pasar tiempo contigo, no sé...—Castiel hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la morena mientras acariciaba las caderas de ella—

Castiel, por favor...—Susurró Elle mordiéndose el labio—

No, ya he aguantado bastante. —Maldijo el pelirrojo a la vez que se colocaba delante de la chica y comenzaba a besarla, apasionado, Elle sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el pelirrojo se sentó y la morena no pudo evitar sentarse en sus piernas, grave error— Elle...—Gruñó Castiel mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica—

¿Sí? —Como si de una inocente chica se tratase, Elle ladeó la cabeza sonriendo—

No me provoques. —Bufó mientras comenzaba a morder el cuello de la chica, arrancando pequeños suspiros por parte de ella, cosa que a él le encantaba escuchar, porque señoras y señores, Elleonore era suya y sólo él podía hacerla sentir así de bien.—

゜・。。・゜ _ **Zeth.**_ ゜・。。・゜゜

Entonces todo bien, muchas gracias señor. —El médico se despidió dejando a Zeth en la habitación— Por dios...—El moreno se llevó una mano al pecho al ver la figura delicada que descansaba en aquella cama, su tez blanca hacia resaltar su cabello y aquellos mechones de colores, parecía tan tranquila— Y pensar que todo cambió cuando te lo dije por primera vez...—Susurró mientras se sentaba al lado de Juliet y cogía su mano— No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estás bien, he llorado tanto por ti...¿Sabes? yo también te quiero, Juliet, tú también me gustas...—No pudo evitarlo, rozó sus labios con los de ella para acto seguido depositar un beso en su frente— Despierta por favor...

Zeth...—Juliet abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban— ¿Viniste...a por mi?

Yo nunca te dejaría y lo sabes...—Susurró Zeth mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Juliet—

¿Sabes?...Creo...creo que es hora de romper esa norma...—Dijo en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—

¿Regla? —Zeth la miró confundido—

Aquella que prohíbe que los agentes de la misma compañía salgan juntos...—Juliet entrelazó su mano con la de él— Porque a mi...me gustaría salir contigo...

¿Crees que los demás se lo tomen a bien? —Cuestionó el moreno mientras depositaba varios besos en su mano—

Puede que sea algo boba pero no soy ciega, sé que entre ellos tarde o temprano saldrá algo, ya sabes, los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no? —Dijo riendo, justo cuando la puerta se abría y por ella entraban...

* * *

 _Bueno bueno hasta aquí llegamos, dejó la intriga juejuejuejue, bueno mis dulces, les agradecemos de todo corazón los hermosos comentarios, nos animan a seguir escribiendo u/3/u dentro de nada actualizó otros fics y bueno, no quiero decir nada pero tenemos planeado subir otra historia cuando termine esta 737 les deseo una hermosa noche, se despide: **~Saku.~**_


End file.
